1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ozone generator as described in Patent claim 1 (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,128,746).
2. Discussion of the Background
In the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,128,746 a dielectric which is applied in layer form to a tube-shaped or plate-shaped self-supporting metal body which forms one electrode is proposed for use in ozone generators. This dielectric is a few 100 .mu.m thick and consists of a ceramic powder homogeneously distributed in a plastic material. Preferably, a phenylmethylpolysiloxane or a modified silicone is used as the plastic material and a ceramic having a linear temperature dependence and a relatively high dielectric constant such as is used inter alia for the manufacture of ceramic capacitors is used for the ceramic powder.